Confesiones
by CaMiLa GrAnGeR
Summary: *Una gran angustia embarga a Ron... Harry trata de ayudar y más verdades* (este fic es muy sencillo, pero lo aprecio mucho porque fue el primero que escribí y estoy mejorando)... R/Hr, dejen R/R please!


La pena de Ron  
  
Era el verano antes de que Harry entrara al 5º curso en Hogwarts, solo faltaban tres semanas, Harry se encontraba en casa de Ron, su mejor amigo.  
  
Harry recién había despertado, se encontraba en la habitación de Ron que seguía adornado con los mismos póster, volantes y toda otra clase de cosas de los Chudley Cannons, el equipo de quidditch favorito de Ron.  
  
Ron aún dormía, Harry lo zamarreaba para que despertara, Harry se dio cuenta que Ron murmuraba entre sueños:  
  
- No, Krum no – de lo que entendía Harry.  
  
- Ron despierta, hay que ir a desayunar.  
  
- ¿Qué? ah, hola Harry  
  
- Hola, ¿hablabas de Krum?  
  
- ¿Krum?, no sé, eh... no me acuerdo – dijo Ron en tono no muy convincente.  
  
- Bueno no importa – dijo Harry mientras se vestía  
  
Mientras Harry y Ron bajaban las escaleras Ron preguntó:  
  
- ¿Has sabido de Hermione?  
  
- No, no nos hemos hablado desde King's Cross ¿Y tú?  
  
- No tampoco – dijo Ron en tono medio desilusionado – Pero ha de estar estudiando para el TIMO.  
  
- De seguro.  
  
Al llegar a la cocina ahí se encontraba la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley, los gemelos Fred y George, Ginny y Percy.  
  
- Buenos días niños – los saludó la señora Weasley.  
  
- Hola – contestaron Harry y Ron a coro.  
  
Se sentaron a la mesa y mientras comían sus gachas de avena la señora Weasley se les acercó.  
  
- Harry , Ron acaban de recibir esto – la señora Weasley se la entregó a Ron y vió l que decía.  
  
Para Harry y Ron  
  
( léanla solos)  
  
Harry reconoció la caligrafía de Hermione y los dos amigos al terminar de desayunar subieron a la habitación de Ron.  
  
- Se acordó de nosotros – exclamó Ron.  
  
Ron abrió la carta y los dos se dispusieron a leer en voz alta:  
  
Harry y Ron (supuse que estarían juntos):  
  
¿A qué no adivinan dónde estoy? en Bulgaria,  
  
¿Se acuerdan esa vez cuando Viktor me invitó?  
  
Bueno yo acepté.  
  
La he pasado muy bien, Viktor me ha llevado a  
  
conocer lugares muy bonitos, aunque hace un poco  
  
de frío. He estado alojándome en su casa, sus  
  
padres son muy atentos y he aprendido un poco  
  
el idioma Búlgaro, no es tan complicado.  
  
Les voy a contar algo que no se les ocurra publicarlo  
  
(aunque ya no está Rita Skeeter, pero igual) ¿se  
  
acuerdan de esa vez, antes de irnos de Hogwarts  
  
cuándo Viktor me pidió que habláramos?  
  
Bueno él... me pidió que fuéramos novios.  
  
Una especie de tos salió de Ron  
  
Bueno y yo... le dije que sí  
  
¿Qué? – dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez pero a diferencia de los dos el de Harry parecía de alegría y el de Ron de tristeza. Siguieron leyendo:  
  
Y a que no adivinan, me besó, Ay fue tan lindo. Dice  
  
que cuando yo vuelva a Hogwarts se va a poner muy  
  
triste a si es que me pidió si me podía quedar ahí e  
  
ir a Dumstrang.  
  
Supongo que le habrá dicho que no – dijo Ron  
  
Bueno... le dije que no, porque no podía dejarlos solos  
  
aparte ¿qué sería de sus estudios sin mí?  
  
Eso es todo, voy a volver a Inglaterra la próxima  
  
semana. Nos podríamos juntar en el callejón  
  
Diagon Alley para comprar las cosas de Hogwarts.  
  
Bueno saludos a todos y recuerden no decirle a nadie lo  
  
que les dije.  
  
Se despide  
  
Hermione  
  
P.D: mis padres se enojaron por lo de los dientes.  
  
Harry se dirigió a Ron para hablarle, pero él notó algo triste la expresión de Ron, incluso parecía apunto de llorar.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – Ron no respondía – Hey Ron!! Qué pasa?  
  
- A mí... no nada, estoy... muy feliz por Hermione.  
  
- No lo pareces.  
  
- No de verdad, estoy muy feliz ¿quién lo diría? Hermione novia de Viktor Krum.  
  
- Ron sé sincero, no estás muy feliz.  
  
- Bueno yo...  
  
– Ron - Harry lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido – Ron es como si Hermione te fuera a gustar, ¿o si?  
  
Ron se puso como un tomate y miró a Harry con nerviosismo.  
  
- Hermione ¿gustarme? como me va a gustar Hermione, si ella es tan...si ella es tan... tan...¡Bueno sí, me gusta Hermione! ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Ron pareció más calmado, parecía como si hubiera querido desahogarse eso hace bastante tiempo. Harry lo miraba con ojos de huevo frito, no sabía que decir para consolarlo, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue preguntar:  
  
- ¿Y... desde cuando?  
  
Ron pareció medio incómodo.  
  
- Eh... no sé – Harry volvio a fruncir el ceño – sí, en serio te juro que no sé desde cuando, pero... no me di cuenta hace mucho.  
  
- Ah.  
  
En la mente de Harry pasaron varios tipos de pensamientos y entre esos se acordó de Cho, una chica que le gustaba a él y pensó como se debía sentir Ron, él se había sentido así cuando le pidió a Cho que fuera su pareja en el Baile de Navidad, pero le dijo que no porque ya estaba comprometida con Diggory. Aunque ellos no estaban de novios.  
  
- Pero... – habló Harry – ustedes se pasaban todo el tiempo peleando.  
  
- Lo sé, y ¿sabes? creo que entre pelea y pelea me di cuenta y... al verla con Krum.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Harry en tono comprensivo, en ese momento se acordó de las veces en que Ron y Hermione peleaban porque ella andaba con Krum y la excusa de Ron de porque peleaba con ella era que era contrincante de Harry, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que no era eso, sino que eran celos.  
  
- Bueno – dijo Ron – creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer, he perdido.  
  
- Pero supongo que seguirán siendo amigos.  
  
- Sí – respondió como suspirando  
  
- Pero... le ibas a decir a Hermione... eso  
  
- No lo sé, nunca lo pensé  
  
- Entonces – exclamó  
  
- No sé Harry, no sé ¿está bien? cambiemos el tema mejor.  
  
- De acuerdo ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta en escoba?  
  
- Está bien – aceptó.  
  
Harry y Ron salieron de "la madriguera" e iban camino a unas colinas para que los muggles no los vieran volando en escoba, el camino fue muy silencioso.  
  
Al llegar a la cima de la colina Harry montó su Saeta de Fuego y Ron la estrella fugaz de uno de sus hermanos, estuvieron haciendo piruetas e inventando nuevas jugadas de quidditch, Ron parecía un poco más contento.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si probamos el Amago de Wronski? – propuso Harry, y al parecer se dio cuenta de que metió la pata al ver a Ron deprimirse de nuevo – lo siento, no fue mi intención.  
  
- No, no importa – contestó Ron - yo soy el débil al ponerme así por una chica.  
  
- Eso no es ser débil, pasa que tienes sentimientos – y luego agregó - ¿o te gustaría ser como Snape?  
  
- Mmm – murmuró Ron y luego dijo – Pero tu no te pusiste como yo cuando esa chica de Ravenclaw te dijo que no cuando tú la invitaste al baile porque iría con Diggory.  
  
- Bueno, eso es diferente  
  
- No lo es  
  
- No importa Ron, mira hablemos de otra cosa ¿si?  
  
- Mmm, mejor vamos a casa debe estar listo el almuerzo.  
  
Al llegar a la madriguera efectivamente estaban todos (excepto el señor Weasley y Percy) sentados a la mesa.  
  
- Niños – dijo la señora Weasley – estaba a punto de mandarlos a buscar.  
  
Ron y Harry se sentaron y empezaron a comer en silencio.  
  
- ¿Quién les escribía en la mañana? – preguntó la señora Weasley.  
  
- Hermione – respondió Harry  
  
- Oh y ¿cómo está?  
  
- Bien – respondió Harry nuevamente  
  
Ron se puso medio incómodo, Harry no se dio cuenta y continuó:  
  
- Quería que nos encontráramos en Diagon Alley.  
  
- ¿Saben? – dijo Ginny derrepente – Hermione también me escribió, pero ayer, me dijo que asignaron prefecta.  
  
- Era de imaginarlo – dijo Harry y luego agregó - ¿no te dijo nada más?  
  
- No, solo me mandó saludos.  
  
- Bueno, terminé – dijo Ron súbitamente – me voy a mi cuarto.  
  
- ¿No vas a comer postre? – dijo su madre – hice esos pastelillos de nata con chocolate que tanto te gustan.  
  
- No, no quiero – y se fue.  
  
- ¡Qué milagro! – exclamó George  
  
- Si, Ron nunca rechaza el postre – continuó Fred.  
  
Harry ya sabía porque Ron se fue tan luego, pero prefirió dejarlo solo. Harry se fue al jardín de "la madriguera" y se dispuso a escribir una carta, estaba dirigida a Hermione, decía:  
  
Hola Hermione:  
  
Recibí tu carta, felicitaciones por lo de Krum y lo  
  
de que vas a ser prefecta (Ginny nos contó)  
  
Y en cuanto a lo de Diagon Alley ¿qué tal si nos  
  
juntamos a las una el próximo domingo?  
  
Eso es todo, que lo pases bien.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry pensó en poner el nombre de Ron en la carta pero prefirió no hacerlo. Fue a buscar a Hedwig para que le lleve la nota a Hermione, al encontrarla le amarró la nota en la pata.  
  
- Llévala donde Hermione, está en Bulgaria, búscala allá.  
  
Hedwig le dio un pelliscón cariñoso a Harry en el dedo como siempre y se fue.  
  
- Hey Harry – era Ron - ¿a quién enviabas a Hedwig?  
  
- Ah... con Hermione  
  
- Oh, bueno  
  
- Le decía que nos veríamos con ella el próximo Domingo en Diagon Alley.  
  
- Ah... bien  
  
Harry quería hablar de otra cosa, pero no se le ocurría nada, pero derrepente una genial idea de conversación se le vino a la cabeza.  
  
- ¡Ron! ¿Sabes?, como ahora Oliver Wood se graduó de Hogwarts nesecitamos nuevo Guardián para el equipo de quidditch!  
  
- ¿y?  
  
- Que podrías ser guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.  
  
- Mmm, sí ¿por qué no? me gustaría jugar de guardián.  
  
- ¿qué tal si vamos a practicar?  
  
- Pero... no podría  
  
- No digas eso, Vamos  
  
- Está bien – dijo más emocionado.  
  
Harry y Ron fueron a tomar las escobas y la quaffle en eso los pillan los gemelos Fred y George.  
  
- ¿Qué van hacer? – preguntó Fred  
  
- A practicar – dijo Harry - ¿No saben si el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor necesita un nuevo guardián?  
  
- Sí ¿y? – dijo George  
  
- ¿Y...? que Ron podría ser el próximo  
  
- Si... no estaría mal tres Weasley en el equipo – dijo Fred.  
  
- Además con esas grandes manos quedarías muy bien para el puesto, los acompañamos – dijo George  
  
- Bueno – dijo Ron.  
  
Fueron a las mismas colinas que en la mañana y jugaban tiros libres, aunque ni Harry, Fred y George eran cazadores no lo hacían nada mal lanzando la quaffle y Ron tampoco se quedaba atrás atrapándolas, George tenía razón en cuanto al tamaño de las manos de Ron, quedaban muy bien ahí.  
  
Y así pasó la semana entre practica y practica, Ron iba mejorando cada vez más y parecía haberse distraído de su problema un poco, aunque Harry se había dado cuenta de que derrepente le daban sus bajones a Ron cuando se mencionaba algo con relación a Hermione.  
  
La gran sorpresa  
  
Llegó el día domingo, en el que Harry y Ron se verían con Hermione. También iría el resto de la familia (excepto el señor Weasley y Percy) ya que tendrían que comprar las cosas de Hogwarts. Para llegar al callejón usarían los polvos flu ese tipo de transporte no le gustaba mucho a Harry, ya que se mareaba un poco y quedaba lleno de hollín, aparte una vez que intentó llegar con los polvos flu a Diagon Alley terminó en otro lugar, pero esta vez Harry ya sabía como usarlos y trataría de no cometer ningún error al pronunciar.  
  
Llegaron todos Diagon Alley alrededor de las 12 de la tarde, Ron y Harry se quedaron de ver con los demás en Flourish y Blotts, la librería de Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry y Ron fueron a Gringontts a sacar dinero de la bóveda de Harry y luego empezaron a recorrer el callejón mirando las vitrinas. Luego se fueron a comer un helado en Florean Fortescue, mientras comían hablaban de lo genial que sería que Ron entrase al equipo de quidditch e inventaban nuevos sobrenombres para Malfoy. Ya habían terminado y se iban a buscar a Hermione.  
  
- ¡Hey chicos, Harry, Ron, paren! – era Hermione que corría mientras gritaba para alcanzarlos  
  
Luego se acercó a ellos y los saludó a los de un beso en la mejilla junto con un hola, a Harry no le sorprendió mucho ya que había hecho lo mismo al despedirse en King's Cross, Harry se dio vuelta para ver a Ron, parecía medio colorado.  
  
- Hola – saludó Hermione – ¿hace cuánto llegaron?  
  
- Hace una hora más o menos – respondió Harry.  
  
Luego Ron se apresuró a preguntar:  
  
- ¿Y cómo te fue en Bulgaria? ¿Sigues con Krum? – dijo pesadamente.  
  
- Eh... sí y vengan quiero mostrarles algo – Hermione llevó a los chicos a una tienda que ellos no habían visto, era una tienda de obsequios – Vamos, entren – les decía Hermione mientras los empujaba para que entraran.  
  
Al entrar a la tienda para sorpresa de Harry y Ron, ahí en una esquina de la tienda estaba Viktor Krum, que al ver a Hermione se acercó a ella. Ron tenía una expresión de disgusto.  
  
- Viktor ¿te acuerdas de Ron y Harry?  
  
- Porr supuesto, Hola  
  
- Hola – saludaron los dos aunque Ron con un tono más pesado.  
  
- Viktor vino a quedarse hasta que me fuera a Hogwarts – dijo Hermione.  
  
- No querría separrarme de ella – agregó Krum  
  
- Qué tierno – dijo Ron sarcásticamente, aunque Krum no pareció darse cuenta pero Hermione sí.  
  
- Mejor vamos a comprar nuestras cosas ¿si? – propuso Harry apresuradamente.  
  
Los cuatro salieron de la tienda, la gente los miraba detenidamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que no solo era por él, si no ahora también por Krum. Hermione iba tomada de la mano con Krum, Harry y Ron los seguían por detrás.  
  
- No dejes que esto te afecte – le decía Harry a Ron.  
  
- Eso trato – le respondía Ron a Harry.  
  
Hermione se dio vuelta para hablarles:  
  
- Vamos por las plumas y los pergaminos primero ¿si?  
  
- Vale – aceptó Harry  
  
Al entrar a la tienda, la gente se volvió a mirarlos, compraron todas las cosas que necesitaban y salieron de la tienda, luego pasaron por la tienda Artículos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch, ahí habían unos poster del mundial de quidditch del año pasado en uno de esos salía Krum atrapando la snitch.  
  
- Esa fue una buena atrapada – le dijo Harry a Krum  
  
- Grracias - dijo Krum  
  
- Sí, pero por eso perdieron ¿no? – dijo Ron pesadamente, Harry miró a Ron con una expresión como diciendo "contrólate".  
  
Hermione también lo miró.  
  
- ¿Vamos a comprar los ingredientes de pociones? – propuso Harry  
  
- Está bien – aceptó Hermione sin sacar esa mirada amenazadora de Ron.  
  
Salieron de la tienda con todas las cosas, Harry ya le había dicho a Hermione que verían al resto de la familia Weasley en Flourish y Blotts, se dirigieron hacia allá, nadie mencionó nada en el trayecto. Al llegar a la librería ahí se encontraba la señora Weasley, los gemelos y Ginny.  
  
- Hola – saludó Hermione  
  
- Hola querida – saludó la señora Weasley, los demás hicieron una seña con la mano, no quitaban los ojos de Krum.  
  
- Ah, el es Viktor, pero creo que ya lo conocen – dijo Hermione  
  
Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Y por qué viene con ustedes? – preguntó George.  
  
- Ah, porque... – decía Hermione pero Ron la interrumpió.  
  
- Porque Hermione y Vicky...tor son novios – dijo apresuradamente, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo – contrólate, contrólate.  
  
Hermione volvió a mirar feo a Ron  
  
- ¿Novios? – preguntaron todos a la vez  
  
- Eh... sí – dijo Hermione – pero no es gran cosa, Vamos a ver los libros mejor.  
  
Los demás fueron hacia la fila para ser atendidos, Hermione se detuvo.  
  
- Viktor, ¿me podrías cuidar el lugar por favor? olvidé comprar algo en otra tienda.  
  
- Clarro - dijo Krum  
  
Ron conversaba con Harry mientras estaban en la fila, Hermione se acercó a ellos y agarró del suéter a Ron y lo arrastró hacia fuera de la tienda.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Ron soltándose de Hermione  
  
- Que ¿qué me pasa? ¿qué te pasa a ti?  
  
- ¿A mí?  
  
- No a mí, obvio que a ti pues  
  
- Nada  
  
- No me vengas con eso de "nada".  
  
- Imaginas cosas  
  
- Yo no imagino cosas, sabes que no soy tonta. En la tienda de obsequios, en la de quidditch y en la librería. ¿Por qué tienes esa aptitud tan pesada con Viktor?  
  
- Yo...  
  
- Mira, Viktor ya no es contrincante de Harry no tienes razón para portarte así.  
  
- Si la tengo  
  
- Entonces ¿cuál es?  
  
- No te la diré – y cruzó los brazos  
  
- Muy Bien – y Hermione se dio media vuenta para irse.  
  
- Espera – Ron tomó a Hermione del hombro – si yo... te dijera mi razón ¿ya no estarías enojada?  
  
- Tal vez – dijo enojada  
  
- ¿Estás segura que me perdonarias?  
  
- Ya te dije que quizás  
  
- No te la diré  
  
- Dime!!  
  
- No!  
  
- Ron estoy perdiendo la paciencia!!  
  
- Tú siempre pierdes la paciencia!!  
  
- No es cierto!!! Me diras lo que te pasa o no?  
  
La voz de Ron se calmó  
  
- Lo que pasa es... los que pasa es...  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Pasa que... ¡Hermione tu me gustas! – Ron se puso mas rojo que nunca.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Lo que oíste, ¡ahí tienes tu razón! – y Ron se fue corriendo, Hermione se quedó ahí cabizbaja.  
  
Ron llegó donde Harry, él le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Y Hermione?  
  
- Está afuera, Harry creo que metí la pata hasta el fondo  
  
- ¿Por qué? no le habrás dicho a Hermione que...  
  
- Le dije  
  
- Pero ¿qué paso?  
  
Ron le contó la conversación que tuvo con Hermione y al terminar le dijo a Harry:  
  
- ¿qué hago ahora?  
  
- Mira Ron yo no tengo idea de este tipo de cosas, apenas pude invitar a Cho al baile, creo que si le hubiera dicho lo que siento me hubiera desarmado ahí mismo.  
  
- Ron – era Hermione - ¿podemos hablar?  
  
- ¿De qué? creo que ya lo dije todo ¿no?  
  
- Tal vez, pero yo no – Hermione tomó a Ron del brazó y lo llevó a afuera.  
  
- Erra Herrmione - le preguntó Krum a Harry  
  
- Eh... sí  
  
Krum salió corriendo a la siga de Hermione. Mientras Hermione conversaban en un rincón afuera de Gringotts.  
  
- Mira Ron yo... quiero mucho a Viktor  
  
- Por eso eres su novia – dijo Ron mirando al piso  
  
- Ron yo te quiero, pero como amigo – Hermione esperó a que Ron dijera algo pero no se le oyó nada, entonces ella dijo – ven dame una abrazo  
  
Ron se acercó a Hermione, él estaba muy triste.  
  
- Herrmione - era Krum, Ron y Hermione se soltaron.  
  
- Viktor ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Hermione  
  
- Te seguí ¿Qué hacías abrrazado con él?  
  
- ¡Solo fue un abrazo de amigos! – dijo Ron súbitamente  
  
- Tú callate – y apuntó con la varita a Ron – Desmaius – Ron se cayó al suelo.  
  
- ¿Por qué aturdiste a Ron? no te hizo nada  
  
- Te estaba abrrazando  
  
- ¡Si te vas a poner celoso porque abrazo a un amigo dejémoslo hasta aquí!  
  
Krum bajó la varita y se acercó a Hermione que estaba arrodillada al lado de Ron.  
  
- Lo siento  
  
- No, no lo sientes, solo no quieres perderme – pero él no se iba.- ¡Vete KRUM! – Viktor miro a Hermione y se fue.  
  
Hermione apuntó la varita a Ron:  
  
- Enervate , Ron , Ron ¿estás bien?  
  
- Ay, mi cabeza, eh.. sí eso creo – dijo tocándose la cabeza - ¿Y "Vicky" quiero decir Krum?  
  
- Le dije que se fuera, terminamos  
  
- Pero... si solo me aturdió – Ron trataba de ocultar su felicidad.  
  
- No, no solo fue por eso, no soporto los celos.  
  
- Ah, bueno, vamos a la librería, ayúdame a pararme por favor.  
  
Y se fueron.  
  
- ¡Ron , Hermione! nos vamos – gritó Harry  
  
- Vamos – dijo Hermione a Ron, que estaba a punto de correr pero Ron la detuvo.  
  
- Oye Hermione, Harry sabe lo que te dije.  
  
- Lo suponía – dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¡Hey Harry, ven! – grito Ron  
  
Harry se les acercó  
  
- Oye Hermione ¿krum te siguió? – preguntó Harry  
  
- Eh... sí, terminamos  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
Ron y Hermione le contaron a Harry lo sucedido a Harry.  
  
- Oh – dijo Harry comprendiendo  
  
La señora Weasley se les acercó .- Hermione te compré tus libros por si acaso.  
  
- Gracias señora Weasley.  
  
- Querida, ¿quieres venirte a nuestra casa lo que queda de las vacaciones?  
  
- Sí, gracias, les avisaré a mis padres.  
  
En la cara de Ron se notó una sonrisa, después de que Hermione les envió una lechuza a sus padres se fueron a la madriguera con los polvos flu.  
  
Los días siguientes Harry y Ron se pasaron practocando quidditch y Hermione pasaba el día paseando y conversando con Ginny y de vez en cuando iban a ver practicar a los chicos.  
  
La declaración  
  
Ya era el penúltimo día antes de volver a Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y los gemelos se fueron a practicar. Ron había mejorado bastante, practicamente era una barrera-atrapa-quaffles-humana.  
  
Hermione y Ginny fueron a verlos, Ron se dio cuenta y se distrajo y le llegó una quaffle en la nariz.  
  
- Lo siento Ron – gritó Fred  
  
- No importa – dijo Ron  
  
Siguieron practicando  
  
- ¿Vamos a hacer piruetas, si? – propuso Harry – Yo igual necesito practicar.  
  
- Está bien  
  
Pasaron unas horas hasta que se empezó a oscurecer. Los chicos prefirienron bajar a la casa.  
  
- Niños, acuerdense de que mañana tienen que preparar sus cosas para Hogwarts.  
  
- Sí mamá – respondieron los Weasley  
  
Después de terminar Harry y Ron se quedaron conversando con los demás en la  
  
mesa. Hermione estaba leyendo, Harry supuso que estaba tratando de aprender nuevos hechizos, pero al detenerse leyó el título del libro, eso no era un libro, era la revista corazón de bruja. A Harry le extraño mucho aquello ya que Hermione no ese tipo de chica que se sentaban a leer lo último de la moda. Harry se acercó a ella.  
  
- Hermione, ¿estás leyendo corazón de bruja?  
  
- Eh... sí, la señora Weasley me la prestó.  
  
Harry se le acercó a ver que estaba leyendo pero Hermione tapaba la hoja.  
  
- Vamos, déjame ver – decía Harry mientras trataba de sacar la mano de Hermione de la hoja. Lo logró, Harry lo leyó y quedó con la boca abierta y miraba a Hermione que tenía las mejillas coloradas. La página tenía un título color rosa con corazones alrededor y la foto de chica con el corazón que le palpitaba. El título era:  
  
TEST:  
  
COMO SABER SI ESTÁS ENAMORADA  
  
- Yo solo... veía de que trataba - dijo Hermione desesperada.  
  
- Hermione tu... – Harry no sabía que decir  
  
- Harry, salgamos a dar un paseo ¿bueno?  
  
- Claro – aceptó.  
  
Fueron al jardín, estaba medio oscuro.  
  
- Lumus – dijo Harry, Hermione hizo lo mismo. luego Harry dijo – Hermione ¿por qué leías eso? ¿crees que todavía te gusta Krum?  
  
- No, no es eso  
  
- ¿Qué es?  
  
- Harry yo... creo que me gusta Ron.  
  
Por la mente de Harry pasaron pensamientos de alegría y comprensión pero se detuvo en uno que decía.- No entiendo a las chicas.  
  
- Pero en Diagon Alley le dijiste a Ron...  
  
Hermione lo interrumpió:  
  
- Sí, si sé lo que le dije pero...  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Ay, no sé Harry estoy confundida, me acuerdo de Ron de cuando peleamos o cuando hace bromas, lo veo practicando quidditch y el abrazó que me dio en Diagon Alley fue tan lindo, yo siento, siento... algo lindo en mi corazón  
  
- Oh – Harry de nuevo no tenía que decir, él insistía en que no tenía idea de ese tipo de cosas, pero luego dijo – Hermione si... de verdad sientes eso no creo que un test de una revista superficial te lo ponga en claro, esa no eres tú.  
  
- Lo sé, pero... ay Harry ya no sé ni lo que hago  
  
- Habla con Ron, te entenderá, tu le gustas – Harry notó que Hermione se sonrojaba.  
  
- Bueno... trataré, ahora entremos ¿si?  
  
Se escucharon pasos, era Ron  
  
- Hey Harry, Hermione ¿qué hacen?  
  
- Solo hablábamos – dijo Harry y le dio un codazo suave a Hermione, ella comprendió porque.  
  
- Oye Ron, ¿podemos hablar?  
  
- Eh... claro  
  
Hermione miró a Harry  
  
- Ah si, los dejo solos – y se fue.  
  
- Oye Hermione, yo... de verdad siento que hayas terminado con Krum.  
  
- No eso ya no tiene importancia, no hubiera resultado  
  
- ¿¡En serio!? quie... quiero decir que no, que de verdad lo siento  
  
- Ron dejar a Krum me hizo darme cuenta de algo  
  
- ¿De qué?  
  
- ¡De qué tú!... tú me gustas Ron  
  
- ¿¡Qué yo...!?  
  
- Sí, me gustas y mucho – dijo decidida  
  
Ron estaba atónito, no sabía que decir solo abrió la boca y salía un tipo de gruñido de él. Hermione dijo:  
  
- Ron yo... te quiero – y lo abrazó, Ron hizo lo mismo, no cabía en su felicidad, estuvieron abrazado un buen rato.  
  
- Mejor vamos – dijo Hermione y se dio vuelta para ir a la casa.  
  
- ¡Espera! – Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione, quedaron frente a frente, se miraban, se acercaban, cerca, cerca, sus labios se tocaron y un beso los unía  
  
- Hey chi... – era Harry, se quedó ahí y los veía, detrás venía Ginny que iba a decir:  
  
- Harry los encontraste – la última palabra la dijo casi susurrando, Harry le dio una señal con el brazo para que parara, Ginny también los quedó viendo.  
  
Ron y Hermione se separaron y luego se dieron vuelta, vieron a Harry y Ginny que les sonrieron.  
  
- Nosotros solo...- dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.  
  
- ¿Hacían intercabio de saliva? – dijo Ginny.  
  
De Harry salió una tos que disimulaba una risa.  
  
Luego él dijo:  
  
- Si quiren los dejamos solos  
  
- No ya nos ibamos a la casa – dijo Hermione  
  
- Bueno, vamos – dijo Ginny.  
  
Ron y Hermione los alcanzaron y se iban abrazados por lo hombros. Al llegar a "la madriguera" el señor Weasley y Percy habían llegado del trabajo.  
  
- Hola chicos – saludó el señor Weasley  
  
- Hola – respondieron todos  
  
- Vamos a mi cuarto ¿si? – dijo Ron  
  
- Si vamos, Harry, Ginny – dijo Hermione  
  
Harry y Ginny comprendieron y los siguieron, llegaron a la habitación de Ron y el cerró la puerta con llave.  
  
- Oigan – dijo Ron – nosotros íbamos conversando en el camino y... Hermione  
  
Hermione siguió hablando:  
  
- Les queriamos pedir que si podían dejar en secreto lo que... ya saben  
  
- No se preocupen, no diremos nada – dijo Harry  
  
- Sí, si quieren publicar lo de ustedes es desición suya – continuó Ginny.  
  
- Gracias – dijeron los dos  
  
Desde abajo se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley:  
  
- ¡Niños a dormir!  
  
- Bueno, buenas noches – les dijo Hermione a los chicos mientras se iba con Ginny. Se fueron  
  
- Ay que día – dijo Ron tirándose en la cama. Los chicos se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron, Ron durmió con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Por Camila 


End file.
